1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-pole cable connecting unit for a three-pole metal-encapsulated, compressed gas-insulated high-voltage switching installation, wherein the three cable connecting elements are introduced into a housing forming the encapsulation. Within the encapsulation are also disposed a three-pole isolating switch and possibly a three-pole ground. In addition one or two three-phase conductor branches are provided, the connecting planes of which, leading out of the housing wall, are perpendicular to each other, one conductor branch lying on an end wall of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-voltage switching installation of the type to which the present invention relates is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,379 (which corresponds to German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 27 54 691). This multi-phase, metal-encapsulated, compressed gas-insulated high-voltage installation is composed of three different housing types forming the encapsulation. All switch gear and current-carrying parts associated with a bus bar are lodged in a first housing; a second housing contains the circuit breakers and associated current-carrying parts; and a third housing contains all gear required on the terminal side and associated current-carrying parts, such as isolating switches, cable connecting elements and possibly ground connections. This construction is used so that all of the different field circuits of a high-voltage switching installation can be assembled in modular form, leading to substantial simplification in manufacture and stockkeeping of the individual housing types.